


What we were & What we could be

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Bruce Wayne, M/M, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pack Dynamics, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: The memory runs through his head in startling detail. The sniper and scope, striking in his recollection. The shooter is about to take the shot. Their eyes devoid of emotion despite being moments away from taking a life. Without thinking, Dick throws the escrima stick in his grip. Intent on knocking the gun out of the man's hold.Before it can make contact, a shot rings out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	What we were & What we could be

**Author's Note:**

> So forever ago Cherry mentioned the idea of an AU where Jason loses his memory of hating Dick and the two's relationship if that were to happen. 
> 
> Basically I took the idea and kinda ran with it. It's been sitting unfinished in my drive since November and here it finally is.

Dick swallows, his eyes scanning over the report for the umpteenth time. He’s been in front of the bat computer for a while now. Weary gaze growing heavier and heavier with every moment that passes. Tonight had been a close call. Just a little more to the left and that would have been it, Jason would have died.

The thought makes his knees buckle, forcing him to fall onto the chair behind him. In just the blink of an eye, Jason could have been taken from them.

Not for the first- but the second time in one lifetime.

The memory runs through his head in startling detail. The sniper and scope, striking in his recollection. The shooter is about to take the shot. Their eyes devoid of emotion despite being moments away from taking a life. Without thinking, Dick throws the escrima stick in his grip. Intent on knocking the gun out of the man's hold.

Before it can make contact, a shot rings out.

Faster, he should have been faster to react. He knows how Jason is and his penchant for throwing himself in the line of fire. He should have been more careful with scouting the permitter. He should have been more thorough and knew that there were men on the roof.

He didn't though, and now Jason was paying the price.

He doesn't hear anyone approach him. He's still pouring over reports in the hopes that they can somehow reassure him that it isn't his fault. There’s a tightness hunkering in his chest, prickling like painful needles beneath the skin. He wishes his fingers could somehow burrow inside and pull out the shards of grief and despair.

“ he’s awake. “

It’s all the Alfred offers and It's all Dick needs to hear. He finally tears his attention from the monitor. He turns to the man he considers a Grandfather. The fatigue that weighs on the beta is visibly noticeable. Forcing his shoulders to slump and his posture to crumple. Like this, he looks like wet paper, fragile and ready to tear with the smallest of provocation.

As much as Dick wants to offer his support, he finds himself heading straight to the medical bay. Walking as if his fears would somehow fall behind. There are many lingering traces in the air, though none more prominent than Bruce’s anguish. It sticks to the walls turning the atmosphere suffocating.

He knows that he shouldn’t be so eager to intrude on Jason’s personal space. Pack or not, they are not on the best of terms. His scent typically sets Jason off, causing a negative response no matter how open or kind Dick tries to be. He can't blame him. After all, Dick had been nothing but cruel when he first met the boy. Taking his anger at Bruce out on a young alpha longing for acceptance and care.

As the pack omega, Dick had given him neither.

Despite this, he still makes his way over to the med bay. His fingers slide the curtain out of the way. Moving before he has a chance to think about it. The first thing he see’s is Jason. The man is sitting up, lips curling upwards in a half-smile. He seems to have no strength in his hands. Still, Bruce grips them tightly.

There’s something about the scene that isn’t quite right.

Like this Jason looks young, his complexion eerily pale as he seems to shrink in on himself. Right now he doesn't look his full size of 6" and 200 pounds. Here he looks every bit like the robin Dick cast aside. It's jarring for the most part. He doesn't remember ever seeing the alpha with this kind of serene expression.

Let alone while in the Batcave.

Let alone with Bruce.

The second seafoam eyes find his Dick’s breath hitches. He waits for the smile to fall and for the hostile smell of alpha to take its place. Instead, however- instead, the grin somehow seems to grow wider. There’s a twinkle in Jason’s eyes that causes Dick to stumble.

“ Omega. ”

It’s spoken with a fondness that makes Dick’s pulse waver. Jason's scent is calm and pleasant. Warming up the ache within him with a tenderness that can only come across as familial. It wears down his defences. Prompting him to drop his guard and let out the worry and stress that's been crippling him till now.

“Jason. “

Something is off. The warmth is strange in a way that makes his intuition scream. Jason's eyes are looking at him dead centre. Though instead of the usual malice all he finds is happy recognition. It's foreign, like an off-kilter picture frame.

" Jaylad- lie back down you need to be resting. "

Usually, such an order would make Jason curse or shout. Now though he just does what he's told. Gentling lying back onto the sterile cot, his blue-green eyes never leaving Dick's.

There's a small part of him screaming out against the behaviour. It's the detective that's always led him away from suspicious situations. He wants to ask Bruce what's going on, but the thought of disturbing the balance makes him hold his tongue.

Instead, he makes his way forward. Coming around the other side of the bed to sit near the edge. Not sure whether to reach or to recoil he settles for digging his fingers into his palm.

" Geez, Dad stop overreacting- It's just a scratch."

Dick honest to goodness chokes. Which is much more pleasant than the sound that Bruce makes. The man looks torn. The years present in the wrinkles near his eyes and brows. Jason doesn't seem to notice. He reaches out for Dicks's hand with a slight wiggle to his fingers.

There's a shy but earnest smile on his lips. It takes Dick but a mere moment to realize what the alpha wants. Hesitantly he reaches out and takes Jason's palm in his. The skin is an alarmingly cooler temperature. Dick doesn't get too much time to focus on that, however.

Jason tugs. He doesn't have enough strength to force him, but Dick finds himself going regardless. The movement is awkward with the IV in Jason's arm. It takes him a little time to figure out how to make it work. When he does, Dick's throat constricts over the sudden rise of emotions.

The alpha scents him tenderly. Just a simple brush of Jason's nose up the gland on his wrist. Everywhere their bodies come in contact makes him burn. He finds his mouth dry and can hear his pulse loudly in his ears.

Scent marking.

Not only a sign of submission but also one that represents an alpha's respect towards the pack omega. Jason's never done it before. He can briefly remember attempts when the alpha had been younger.

Back when Dick could hardly stand to be in the same room as the pup.

Never once since his resurrection.

Now Jason only communicates with violence. Always refusing to acknowledge not only Dick's place in his pack but the etiquette that goes with it. Not just passively either. He uses burning words meant to humiliate him.

Things that Dick himself would never repeat to even the vilest of villains.

He yanks his hand back without thinking, pulling a mournful sound from the alpha. The confusion that follows almost makes Dick feel guilty.

Almost.

" Easy Dick, This isn't the time. "

Isn't the time for what? Bruce seems very reluctant to address the situation at all. He finds himself breathing heavily. Up, on his feet with no knowledge on how he got there. The crestfallen expression on the alpha's face is too much to bear.

Then he realizes that he doesn’t have to endure it at all.

He retreats with haste, not sparing a look back at the alpha or beta. His wrist feels hot. The burning sensation spreading to his face as shame starts settling in. He manages to get to the hidden staircase before he hears Bruce’s louder footsteps.

“ Dick-”

There's desperation underneath the call. Something that Dick doesn't want to acknowledge at the moment. Even with his head start, he knows he has little hope of outmanoeuvring the Batman. Nevertheless, something in him wants to give it a fair shot. He’s about to go for it when he nearly stumbles into Alfred.

“ Is everything alright master Dick?”

It only takes one look at Alfred's expression to make him swallow his words. The familiar feeling of guilt starts creeping up in his stomach. It makes him feel small and fragile. An awkward itch starts to rise underneath his skin. From the corner of his eye, he sees Bruce reaching out to soothe him. Ready to offer the support only the pack leader could.

Dick doesn’t let him. He skips past Alfred and takes the rest of the steps two at a time. Not slowing down even as he reaches the grandfather clock in the hallway.

He can smell Jason on him. It's faint, barely a whisper on his skin. Still, it's more than enough to torture him. He finds himself heading to the bathroom, increasing his pace the closer the door comes into sight.

There's a small part of him that doesn't want to wash it off. It's the omega part of him that is proud to carry a pack member's scent. Dick knows the truth, however. After Jason comes down from whatever medicinal high he's on. He'll go right back to how he's always been.

Cruel with an affinity for fostering hate.

He keeps reminding himself of that as he strips for his shower. Wanting to be rid of the scent of the alpha as quickly as possible. When he turns on the pipes, the water immediately rumbles to life. It takes a little time for it to get hot usually. Instead of waiting for it, Dick gets in.

It's freezing in a way that burns. The chill of the stream washing off the rawness he feels inside. It helps clear his head and also works as a distraction. One that he sorely needs.

Reaching out for the soap he wastes no time in cleaning himself up. Jason's scent comes off easily, which is no surprise. The cleanser that they use is made to take of scent blockers. Something fast and easy when switching personas.

Dick is all the more grateful now as he watches the bubbles fall down the drain. It helps him a lot. Though his wrist still tingles from Jason's touch. His scent glands a tad swollen from the action coaxing out their pheromones.

Because despite everything Jason is still the alpha he wants.

He hears the door open and close, he expects Alfred. Most likely bringing him fresh clothing so he can change. It only takes for one beat of silence to past for Dick to know that's not the case.

He accepts the towel that comes behind the curtain anyway.

Switching the pipe off Dick dries himself off in the tub. Waiting for Bruce to say something, anything that will help him understand. Instead, he gets a change of clothes. He recognizes both articles, Bruce's Gotham U shirt and a pair of his own sweats.

" Thanks. "

It is a small form of comfort.

Bruce doesn't leave him alone to dress. Which is fine. He takes his time behind the curtain. Not wanting to rush this, not quite ready to talk about what went down in the med bay.

Breathing in deep, he nuzzles his nose into the collar of the shirt. Drawing in the pine musk that is Bruce Wayne. The knot of tension in his spine eases.

He doesn't pull the curtain across. Just stands in the shower with damp feet and hair. Staring at the vague silhouette of Bruce standing right across from him. He almost thinks he isn't going to speak. It takes the beta a few moments to get the words out.

" His memory isn't... where it should be. "

Dick stops moving, staring at the figure behind the curtain. He can't bring himself to lift his hand. Instead, he just gazes at Bruce's silhouette. He takes in the slope of the man's back and posture. It's hurting him. Much more than it could ever hurt Dick, himself.

The soft call of Dad echoes in his head. He could only imagine what kind of conflict Bruce is feeling at the moment. After all, Dick isn't the only person Jason hates.

"We will do more test tomorrow. For now, it's best if we all rest. "

The omega whine that leaves Dick's throat is embarrassing. This time he has nowhere to run when Bruce comforts him. The beta moves the curtain aside and steps into the tub. The two of them easily taking up the small space. The arms that curl around him are warm and make him feel safe. Eagerly he rubs his face into the broad chest. Covering himself with the safe, reliable scent of his pack leader.

Dick lets himself be led from the shower. His feet stagger as he follows Bruce to the master bedroom. When they get there, the plushness of the bed calls to him. Nesting material already laid out for him to use. Dick wastes no time in building one.

They both need this.

It takes very little time to get it done. Dick's instincts roar in his ears the entire time. Bruce helps him, always knowing what Dick needs and when he needs it. Handing blankets, silks and pillows just as he craves them.

It's therapeutic.

When they're done. Dick can't help the thought that this is the best one he's made in a while. It's the perfect size for whoever may wander in during the night. Bruce takes his hand for the 3rd time of the night and guides him into it.

He wraps his larger body around Dick and keeps him safe from prying eyes. Taking the enormous comforter and covering them both. Like this, he feels secure. The heaviness in his heart eases just slightly. For now, it's enough.

He isn't sure when he falls asleep. Maybe it's the combination of the stress and the way Bruce strokes his hair. Or perhaps just how exhausting the day had been. He slips off without a fight. The lull of sleep too much to resist.

When he dreams it's of a bullet piercing Red Hood's helmet.

Consciousness comes too quickly for his liking. He wakes up to the smell of peppermint leaves and much older hands combing through his hair. He knows that it's Alfred before he even opens his eyes. He snuggles into the beta's touch. Exhaling as he takes just a moment to be. To try and forget the image of Jason's heavy always strong body crumpling to the wet, bloody ground.

" I've brought you some tea. "

Dick nods into the touch. It's Alfred's way of telling him it's time to get up. Reluctantly he starts doing so. He sits up in the empty nest. He's alone with no signs of being joined at any point. He'd be a fool to think Bruce had slept here with him. Not when Jason was downstairs injured.

Alfred offers him a cup. It isn't steaming, meaning the man must have been there for a while. Dick takes it with gratitude, thankful for the warm beverage. He sips carefully savouring the silence between them. He can just barely pick up hints of Tim and Damian's scents. Meaning both pups were around somewhere.

Most likely in the cave with Bruce and Jason.

Alfred doesn't speak the entire time he's drinking his tea. When he's done, the man takes his cup and saucer silently. It's a precursor to bad news. Dick looks down at the blankets, not quite ready to talk.

" Master Bruce would like your attendance in the cave when you're dressed. "

Dick stiffens. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid things. Not based on what happened and most definitely not as the pack omega. Still, his wrist tingles at the thought of going down to see Jason.

" Thank you, Alfie. I'll start making my way down. "

" Very well, Master Dick. "

After a firm pat on the shoulder, the beta takes his leave. Leaving Dick alone with his thoughts. He can still remember everything in detail. Though after the scenting, his mind had become hazy with emotion. The first thing he needs to do is reassess the situation.

He changes into comfortable clothes. Swapping out Bruce's shirt for one of his own. He doesn't see the need to do anything more, so he starts making his way down to the kitchen. Hopefully to find a granola bar or something simple to gather his strength.

That's where he finds a befuddled Tim. Sitting at the high top with half-eaten toast. It only takes one step into the breakfast nook to explain everything.

The smaller omega positively wreaks of Jason. The pure strength of it almost makes Dick double over in the doorway. The unfiltered smell of Alpha does something to him. It makes heat curl in his body. The same way it always has since meeting Jason again. Since finding out that Jason was an alpha.

His alpha- their pack alpha. Something that the man has always refused.

Jason has never taken his place in their pack. Not after coming back and certainly not now during their trepid truce. No matter how much they craved and needed a pack alpha he would never indulge them.

Dick licks his lips, trying to think of something to say. It's hard with the way his thoughts are muddled.

Tim is equally spaced out.

"Cedarwood. "

It's barely a mumble. Tim brings his wrist to his nose to inhale. Rubbing the heavy traces of Jason against his face. The action makes Dick uncomfortable. He feels the urge to go over and erase it. To scent Timmy so thoroughly he smells like nothing but him.

Tim's smile is timid. There's a bit of hesitance there. Small if you don't know what to look for. As the pack omega, Dick has seen it before and is sure to see it again. He licks his lips.

" You alright? "

Tim shrugs not looking up from his half-eaten toast. He's sitting on a breakfast stool, legs kicking absentmindedly. There's no telling how long he's been sitting there. Though he is wearing his GothamU sweater, all while wreaking of pack/not-pack alpha.

Dick's fingers flex involuntarily.

" Bruce said he did it to you too?"

Dick draws his wrist to his chest. Covering the scent glands there. At the mention of the action his body shivers. His hand tingles from where Jason had scented him previously. Dick offers what he hopes is a confident smile.

" Yea he had been pretty out of it though. Hopefully, he'll be better soon. "

Tim doesn't answer him, but his gaze does drop. There's nothing that Tim wants more than for Jason to come back to the pack. Dick can understand it. He's always wanted it too. He's spent weeks, months and years trying to get the alpha back. All at the expense of broken pride and a broken heart.

" Yea. Yea I guess. "

Dick wishes he didn't see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. His apatite suddenly gone, he shrugs off the mood and turns towards the door.

" I gotta go Bruce called me. We'll talk later. "

Tim barely acknowledges him. His nose is still timidly taking subtle whiffs at his wrist. The sight makes something in Dick's stomach twist. Emotions he's not quite ready to deal with rising to the surface. He averts his eyes. Making his way out of the kitchen without another word.

He needed fresh air but knew that it would be better to get things over and done with. Reluctantly he starts making his way down to the cave. His feet drag more than he wants to admit. The reports run through his head. Jason's serene nearly unrecognizable expression haunts him.

He makes his way through the grandfather clock. Counting the steps as he descends the stairs. Alfred isn't down here, which means he must be busy. The only people Dick finds in the cave is Bruce, Jason and Damian. Bruce very carefully offering a spoon of porridge to Jason which the alpha accepts without a fight. It's bizarre.

Almost as strange as the thick musk peppering the air. He can't remember the last time he's smelt Jay without scent blockers. It had been long before this. Back when Jason had only been a pup. The second he gets close enough to be seen, seafoam eyes snap to his.

The gaze is unnerving. There's an eagerness that Dick feels uncomfortable with but he says nothing. Damian sticks to the edge on the bed. Properly dressed and ready for his day in his school uniform. He would have to leave soon to be on time.

" Dick. "

" Richard."

" Omega. "

There's a breathless quality to Jason's voice. Dick tries not to let it bother him. He walks over to the little group, taking a seat on one of the chairs nearby. Close enough to be present but just out of Jason's reach. The alpha seems content to keep his hands to himself, but the staring doesn't stop.

" Hey, guys. how are you feeling Jay?"

It breaks his heart how Jason grows under his attention. Clearly stretching and sitting up a little straighter. It makes guilt curl in his belly. He hates that he likes it, he hates the way Jason's eyes and body seek him out.

" Much better now that you're here. "

It's what he's always wanted, but not like this. Never like this.

The toothy grin echoes the one from the picture in Bruce's bedroom. Wide and genuine in a way that gives Dick butterflies. He nearly blanches at the thought. Wanting nothing more to run away from the person sitting on the med cot.

There's something that reminds him of the younger Jason. Though it's hard to resist the robin charm when it's coming from Jay's face. The alpha despite his many flaws is still handsome. Especially when he smiles and grins.

Dick averts his eyes which makes Jason visibly droop. He doesn't address it. Instead, he looks to Bruce to explain something- anything. The beta just nods and places the porridge down.

' Excuse us for a moment, Jason, we'll be right back. "

The alpha nods and offers them a little wave. Dick returns it awkwardly. Damian picks up the slack to feed Jason. The pup looks just as uncomfortable as Dick feels. Though the second the alpha's soft, attentive smile falls on Damian he seems to flourish.

Dick doesn't want to watch. The omega in him aches in longing.

Bruce leads Dick over to the computer. Walking far enough that Jason and Damian can't hear him. Dick licks his lips. If anyone understands how he feels- it's Bruce. It doesn't take more than a moment for him to pull up Jason's Xrays.

It looks bad. The damage that is. Jason's brain scan shows fractures to his skull, swelling in his brain and aggressive scaring. Dick drinks in the new information, Bruce gives him time to form his own conclusions. Something that helps greatly.

" He doesn't remember anything much after becoming Robin. Not the pit, Not the joker, not Ethiopia. "

Dick- has to sit down. When he takes a seat he finally lets his attention turn to Bruce. The older beta looks small. Just as- if not more lost than Dick is himself.

" What does he remember?"

It's hard to ask the question. He doesn't want to know the answer but he also needs to know. Bruce looks so conflicted. His scent rubs Dick in all the wrong ways. It's hard to stomach but Dick stays seated.

" Me- Alfred... that's it. Not much else. "

Not Dick then.

" Fuck- that's..."

He can't finish his thoughts. His mind swims with the new information. How could this have happened? It had looked like a graze? Jason had been wearing his helmet too. It had been scary but somehow- a little part of him through that Jason was going to walk it off.

Bruce takes a deep breath. Even without seeing his face Dick can smell the stress. He gets up and gently strokes the beta's back. When the man leans on him the sudden weight makes his knees buckle. He manages though and when he does he wraps his arms around Bruce.

" How's Tim? "

The question doesn't surprise him. Dick just shrugs.

" He seems fine. Hesitant, awkward and a tad embarrassed. He wanted to be accepted by Jay more than anyone. "

Well, almost more than anyone. Bruce reaches back to interlace their fingers together. He looks at Dick asking silent permission. Dick swallows and nods. It so rare for Bruce to scent Dick but he can tell that he needs it.

They stand there just breathing for several moments. Dick marking just as much as he gets marked. Dick doesn't say anything and Bruce continues.

" We're going to run some more test, I've also reached out for Zatana. We'll figure this out but in the meantime, I need you here. In Gotham to help out. "

Anything, He almost says. Bruce nods and runs a hand through Dick's hair. He strokes it in a way that makes him stand on his tiptoes.

" Of course. "

Bruce nods.

" He's- more touchy than usual. It's hard to get used too. Keep your distance if you have too. "

Dick doesn't think he's ever heard Bruce say something like that to him before. It's usually- endure or be patient. In this case, Bruce is permitting him to stand back. Something that they both sorely need but won't admit.

" He hasn't met you formerly yet but he knows who you are. From stories and pictures. "

A lump forms in Dick's throat. He finds it impossible to speak.

It's like a reset button.

He could be the omega Jason needed before. He could make up for all the rejection and disinterest. It's- he doesn't deserve this. It would be wrong to take advantage. It would be wrong.

He knows that but the omega part of him purrs to the surface at the idea.

He doesn't voice any of the thoughts to Bruce. He can't let him know what he's thinking. He would be so disappointed in him. Dick's disappointed in himself.

" Father I must leave for school or else I will be tardy. "

Damian's voice pulls them apart. Still, the warmth from the pack leader's touch echo's into Dick's very bones.

So does his guilt.

" Yes, we should get going. Dick can I leave Jason to you and Alfred?"

No.

Don't go.

" Yes- I have it all under control ".

The brief hug Bruce gives him before leaving is too short and leaves Dick feeling empty. It's hard to even bring himself to scent Damian- who smells heavily of Jason and alpha. He manages though, making sure the pup knows just how much he loves him before he leaves.

It takes far too long for them to go up the steps of the cave.

Then it takes Dick far too long to walk over to Jason.

Steeling his nerves he makes his way over to the med bay. The bowl from breakfast is empty on a tray and the screen monitoring Jason's vitals is steady. He doesn't even make it completely to the curtain when Jason's eyes snap to him. The alpha seems to perk in his presence.

Joy swirls in Dick's heart at the same time as crippling guilt. Somehow he manages to make his way over to the chair closer to the alpha. The strength he needs to keep his distance wanes in the sight of vivid green-blue eyes.

" Omega. "

Like before the word is said with a care that makes Dick tremble. Jason says it like a treasure. It's been so long since he's heard such reverence, such devotion. Dick is weak to it.

" Dick- you can call me Dick. "

Jason preens. He looks so tall under his attention. So full of light and excitement. Dick drinks it in. He's been without this for so long. The strength and scent of an alpha. He swallows down his need to touch, his need to scent, claim and have.

He wants Jason to smell like the pack.

He wants to smell like Jason.

" Dick. Yea, dad said that was your nickname. That and Robin. "

Dick can't ignore the way Jason's fingers creep towards him. The way his body seems to turn to him like a flower to the sun. God forgive him. Forgive him for basking in the attention.

" Yea... my mom gave it to me. "

Jason's face falls at the words. His eyebrows crunch and sharp white teeth bite at his lip. he pulls back clumsily but hisses when he pulls his I.V.

" Be careful! "

Dick shoots up and soothes the area where Jason's IV is taped. The skin under his fingers is warm and soft. Jason's arm isn't as hairy as most alphas. The alpha's eyes widen at the touch and stay that way long after Dick pulls back.

The omega could choke on the sheer amount of wonder there.

" You're the pack omega. "

Jason says it soft and curiously. His gaze hides under a thick fan of lashes that Dick's close enough to count. he's never seen the alpha like this before. Soft, bashful, caring.

" Yea... yea I am."

He nods like he understands. The silence between them stretches miles. Dick tries to think up an excuse to leave but then Jason starts speaking again.

" Am I- Am I the pack alpha?"

And God if Jason doesn't look so hopeful when he says the words. There's a hesitance in his voice that makes Dick's stomach twist. It's more than one question. He knows that. Jason doesn't just want to know if he's the pack alpha- he wants to know if he's Dick's alpha.

Dick's throat goes dry at the question. He should leave. Go straight upstairs and get Alfred to check on Jason. He shouldn't answer and wait for Bruce to explain. He shouldn't lie to him, he shouldn't make Jason think things are different than they are.

But Jason smells so wonderfully inviting. Like safety and warmth. His body language is eager and welcoming, making Dick want to lean into it and surrender. He's wanted Jason back for so long.

He's been without and alpha for so long.

The weight of the pack- his pack alone to bear. The idea of being able to share that with Jason. Of being able to drink in the offered attention is so hard to resist. Dick stays still for so long Jason's face starts to morph into concern.

Dick can count the flecks of pure green in his eyes. He can take in the way his eyebrows crunch together. Like this, he can feel Jason's care like a physical caress to his skin.

He shouldn't he shouldn't he shouldn't he shouldn't-

He swallows.

" Yea... yea you are. "

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my own heart.


End file.
